Preocupaciones
by Andy-Niki
Summary: Este es mi segundo One-short y esta dedicado a mi amiga Niki. La graduacion se hacerca y un chico de cabellos rojos anda muy preocupado por que su novia ha de mayarcharse de Japon ese verano y en una de sus citas se da cuenta de que aun que hay muchas cosas por las que preocuparse su chica de ojos verdes simbre estara con el, porque sus futuros estan unidos para siempre.


**Hola aquí Andy con un nuevo one-short dedicado a mi gran amiga Niki que así ya tiempo que me había pedido que le escribiera una historia con su querido Xavier, así que Niki más te vale estar leyendo esto porque no te haces la idea de lo mucho que me ha costado escribirlo. Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de la malvada Level-5.**

**Canción** : Picture This

**Banda**: Big Time Rush

**Pareja**: Xavier y Niki (oc)

**Título**: Preocupaciones

* * *

(**Narrador**: Xavier)

Te observo detenidamente, estas tan guapa tu pelo rubio brilla más que el oro y tus ojos verdes son más lindos que las gemas, me miras y sonríes y yo aún no me creo que estés aquí conmigo y que ya allá pasado un año desde que salimos juntos sin duda hoy es uno de los mejores días de mi vida y no es el mejor porque el mejor fue cuando te conocí ya que en ese mismo instante en que te vi por primera vez, supe que eras la chica de mis sueños, mi media naranja. Veo como me miras y que de repente te lanzas a mis brazos y aun que tardó en reaccionar te cojo y no te suelto por nada del mundo.

-Xavier, estás muy distraído últimamente algo ocurre, algo corta en cuadritos en cuestión

-Tranquila Niki, estoy bien -digo para no preocuparte más aún que sé que es cierto lo que dices ya que esta última semana me he encontrado en las nubes por el simple hecho de que fin de curso se acerca y me pregunto que pasara cuando nos graduemos, tengo miedo de que nuestro amor se rompa porque sé que has de volver a España y solo nos queda este curso pasa estar juntos

-no te creo, te conozco lo suficiente así que ya me vas contando o ya te vas olvidando de que te anime en el partido de Mañana

-sabes que eres mi diosa de la victoria sin ti no puedo jugar bien

-pues habla y todo solucionado -dices algo molesta creo que será mejor que te lo cuente sino a saber lo que acaba pasando

-bien te lo contare, pero aquí no -te digo mientras te cojo de la mano y empezamos a correr hacia uno de los bancos más alejados que tiene el paraqué de Inazuma, una vez sentados te miro a los ojos y empiezo hablar -veras Niki yo tengo miedo

-miedo -me dices sin comprender

-veras pronto nos graduaremos y tendrás que ir te a España y temo que me olvides que ya no me quieras más, que encuentre a un chico mejor que yo... -digo muy deprimido mientras miro al suelo

-si serás tontito, Xavier Foster -dice para luego abrasarme -eres el chico de mis sueños así que no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente

-eres fantástica Niki -digo mientras te miro a los ojos y la distancia que hay entre nosotros desaparece cuando nos besamos, un beso que podría durar todo la eternidad si no fuera porque nos hace falta el maldito oxigeno

-ya se por qué no vamos a ver una película -dice muy feliz mientras te pones de pie

-vale pero con una condición -digo misterioso mientras me pongo en pie

-una condición ¿cuál?

-que elegirás la peli que más te guste -digo mientras te sonrió y te agarro de la mano

-entonces no te importa que elija una peli súper romántica y súper cursi

-no, no me importa porque por ti aria lo que fuera -entonces tras decir eso te beso la mano, veo como tu cara se pone roja y me miras con una pequeña sonrisa luego empezamos a caminar hacia el cine de ciudad Inazuma.

* * *

Mientras nos dirigimos al cine hay veces que sin que te descuenta te miro por unos segundos y me pregunto si cuando cierras tus ojos y te imaginas tu vida dentro de unos años si hay alguien a tu lado, si ves lo que yo veo, cuando estamos juntos la vida parece la escena de una película y creo que esa es la forma en la que tiene que ser, nosotros dos juntos. Sé que es una tontería pensar eso, pero serias capaz de imaginar eso Niki, nosotros dos juntos para siempre. Después de salir del cine tras ver la película más romántica del año, caminamos tranquilamente así la torre de metal para ver la puesta de sol, cuando por fin llegamos te convenzo para subirnos a la torre y así poder ver toda la ciudad que parece pintarse de dorado cuando llega la tarde, entonces se me ocurre una idea algo loca.

-que haces Xavier -me preguntas mientras miras como dibujo un corazón y luego empiezo a escribir nuestras iniciales

-algo que debería haber hecho hace tiempo -digo acabando de escribir -que te parece "Niki y Xavier juntos para siempre" me ha quedado algo cursi tu qué opinas

-es muy hermoso pero... -dices mientras te pones roja y miras a otro lado entonces el corazón me duele será que me he dado mucha prisa y no debería haber dibujado eso tal vez te abruma la idea de que quiera estar contigo para siempre

-si no te gusta lo entiendo -digo intentando ocultar mi dolor

-pero Xavier si me encanta eres un chico muy tierno es solo que me he dado cuenta de que has puesto para siempre y... -dice tan roja como el color de mi pelo – estoy muy feliz de que me veas en tu futuro -tras decir eso me abrazas y yo me siento el chico más feliz del mundo -porque yo siempre he querido que estés a mi lado

-quieres decir que cuando llegue el momento... -digo pensando bien en las palabras que voy a decir por qué sé que es algo muy importante pero aun así no tengo miedo de decirte lo por que te amo y mi vida sin ti no es nada –aceptarías ser mi esposa Niki Williams -tras decirlo veo que tus ojos lloran de felicidad y me sonríes dulcemente

-mil veces si Xavier, pero cuando llegue el momento que aun somos muy jóvenes

-somos jóvenes pero mi amor por ti no cambiara nunca

-entonces cuando haya de volver a España, en ese tiempo que estaremos separados espérame ¿vale? -me dices algo triste mientras miras al suelo, entonces te cojo de la barbilla y te hago mirarme mientras te sonrió

-tu tranquila que si hace falta voy contigo a España aunque tenga que escaparme voy a estar a tu lado siempre me oyes siempre -tras decir eso te beso y tu pasas tus manos por mi cuello y yo te cojo de la cintura para acercarme mas, después de besarnos nos separamos pero solo unos centímetros y nos quedamos así durante un largo tiempo mirándonos a los ojos sabiendo que nunca nadie podrá separarnos porque nuestro amor es más grande y más hermoso que las estrellas que iluminan el cielo nocturno que hay sobre nuestras cabezas en estos instantes siendo testigos del amor más lindo el amor verdadero que nos une a mí y a Niki.

* * *

**Por fin se acabó casi muero de tanta cursilería que tuve que escribir así que Niki más te vale que te haya gustado porque si no... Bueno gente que ha visto esto y que ha llegado hasta aquí que les pareció muy corto, demasiado cursi o simplemente horrible dejen su opinión para que pueda ser mejorando ya que estoy trabajando en otro One-Short esta ves basado en una de las canciones del grupo coreano SHINee y si me dejan un comentario diciéndome en que tengo que mejorar se los agradecería de corazón.**


End file.
